Shattered
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: A tragedy at Central Perk could Change the Friends lives.
1. Chapter 1: In A Split Second

I was watching last night's episode of ER and got the idea for this fic. It takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and they have a newborn daughter. Rachel didn't move out her and Ross are engaged Emma is about a year old. Phoebe did break up with Mike and started dating Joey soon after they live together.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. All ThirdWatch characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Christina Bing and Stacy are mine.  
  
Title: Shattered  
  
Rated: PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Summery: A tragedy at Central Perk could changes the Friends lives.  
  
Chapter 1: In A Split Second  
  
Chandler smiled as he watched his wife nursing their newborn daughter. "I'm of to work Mon I'll see you later at Central Perk" he said leaning down and kissing her and the baby. "Okay love you" Monica said with a smile. "Love you too" he answered as he left.  
Phoebe walked in "Hey Mon" Monica smiled "Hey Pheebs where's Joey" she asked. "Working on Days" she answered. "So what are you doing today" Phoebe asked. "Well later Nora's coming over to baby-sit I'm meeting Chandler at Central Perk and then we're going out to dinner" Monica told her. "Me too" Phoebe giggled "Well the meeting at Central Perk not the dinner stuff" she said. "You and Joey I still can't believe it" Monica giggled "I think it's great" she added. After Phoebe broke up with Mike because he never wanted to get married again Joey was the one who comforted her. It didn't take long for them to start dating and now six months later they were living together. "I know yay me!" Phoebe giggled.  
Later that night Monica was in the bedroom getting ready for dinner. She checked herself in the mirror and smiled. She walked out into the living room. Nora and Phoebe were seated on the sofa. "Ready Pheebs" she asked. They decided to walk down to Central Perk together. "Yuh huh" she giggled. They said goodbye to Nora and left bumping into Ross on their way out. "Hey where you off to" Monica asked. "Rach told me to meet her at Central Perk she said she had a surprise for me" Ross answered. "Come with us that's where we're headed" Phoebe giggled "Okay" he said and the three left and headed to Central Perk.  
The trio stood outside Central Perk. "Hmm seems pretty quiet for this time of night" Ross commented as they went inside. Monica looked around. She saw the cash register was open. She walked toward it and gasped at what she saw. Behind the counter laid Gunther and Stacy the gang's favorite waitress. They were bleeding. "Oh my God" she gasped as she bent down to feel for a pulse. Phoebe had found two more people probably customers that were dead. She covered her mouth and raced to the ladies room. She gasped in horror. Rachel was slumped in the corner a bright red stain on her sweater. "Rachel!" she screamed as she raced over to her friend.  
Monica sighed softly Gunther and Stacy had a pulse it was slight but there. She grabbed the phone from under the counter and dialed 911. Ross looked around in shock. He glanced at the orange sofa where the gang spent alot of their time. He walked over to it. "Oh my God" he gasped. On the floor on the other side of the sofa laid his bestfriend, his brother in law. He glanced over at his sister on the phone in tears already. He knelt down and felt Chandler's neck. He sighed with relief when he felt a pulse.  
Phoebe ripped a piece of her blouse off and pressed it against Rachel's wound. She moaned a little "Ross" she whispered. "Shh its okay Rach its Phoebe you're gonna be fine" Phoebe whispered as tears filed her eyes. She heard sirens in the distance. "Hang in there Rach help's on the way" she whispered.  
Ross took off his jacket and ripped the sleeve pressing it on Chandler's wound. "You're not walking out on my sister" Ross whispered as he choked back his tears. Monica hung up the phone. She spotted Ross by the sofa. She made sure the dish rags she put on Gunther and Stacey's wounds were still in place and walked over to her brother. "Chandler!" she cried when she saw him laying on the floor and Ross pressing some kind of fabric on his wound. "Chandler!" she cried again as she fell on to the floor beside him. "Please don't leave me I love you" she sobbed as she reached out and touched his face.  
The sounds of sirens could be heard. The doors opened and several officers filed in followed by several EMT's. A female officer with blonde hair approached Monica and Ross. "Ma'am I'm Officer Yokas do you know what happened here" she asked. Monica shook her head. "No" she whispered. "My husband please help him" she sobbed. The officer motioned for two of the EMT's to come over. Monica looked at one of them. "Please don't...don't let him die" she cried. Doc looked at the sobbing woman. "What's his name" he asked gently. "Chandler" she whispered. "Don't worry we'll take good care of Chandler" Doc said trying to give her some assurance. He looked at his partner. "Carlos get the back board" he told him  
Phoebe was sitting against the wall holding Rachel keeping pressure on her wound. Silent tears ran down her face. She heard the door open. She saw two women one with short blonde hair and the other with slightly darker longer hair. "Please help my friend" Phoebe whispered. "I'm Kim and this is Alex we're EMT's" the long haired woman said as she knelt down and began to check Rachel. "What's your friend's name" Alex asked. "Rachel" Phoebe whispered. "Rachel can you hear me" Alex said softly. Rachel moaned and whispered "Ross, baby" Alex looked at Phoebe "Who's Ross" she asked. "Her fiancée and the baby is their daughter Emma" Phoebe whispered. Alex nodded. "Maybe you should go call him" she said. "He's here already" Phoebe whispered as she watched the women lift Rachel on to a gurney.  
Phoebe followed them out. She saw Gunther ands Stacey being taken out to waiting ambulances then she saw Chandler being put on a gurney. "Oh my God" she gasped. Ross looked over and saw Phoebe and then he saw Rachel laying on a gurney "Rachel!" he screamed. Monica turned to see her bestfriend on a gurney too. She began to sob even harder. How could this happen how could she stand by and watch the love of her life, her husband and the bestfriend she's had since she was six fighting for their lives.  
Chapter 2: Never Give Up....Chandler and Rachel were shot will they survive?....Coming Soon!!  
Author's Note: Okay all us ER fans should know where this fic idea came from. The Doc Magoo's massacre that Jing Mei and Luka walked into. Man that was chilling it almost reminded me of a crime committed here in Chicago years ago at a Browns Chicken the employees were taken to a back room and shot then the place was robbed. Anyway I came up with this fic and something similar happening at Central Perk. Chandler and Rachel were shot and Joey will show up! Yes Alex, Kim, Carlos, Doc and Yokas are all from ThirdWatch my 3rd favorite show!! Okay babbling again. Pretty Please read and review! Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2:Never Give Up

I was watching last night's episode of ER and got the idea for this fic. It takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and they have a newborn daughter. Rachel didn't move out her and Ross are engaged Emma is about a year old. Phoebe did break up with Mike and started dating Joey soon after they live together.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. All ThirdWatch characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. All ER characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton. Christina Bing and Stacy are mine.  
  
Title: Shattered  
  
Rated: PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Summery: A tragedy at Central Perk could changes the Friends lives.  
Chapter 2: Never Give Up  
Monica followed Chandler's gurney to the trauma room but she was stopped from going in. Ross had followed Rachel's gurney but he too was stopped from going in. They stood there along with Phoebe all of them crying for their friends, their family. A nurse with blonde/brown hair approached them. "Hi I'm Abby I'll take you to the waiting area" she said softly. They nodded and followed even though none of them really wanted to.  
In trauma room one a doctor and several nurses worked on Rachel. "We need her chest film stat!" shouted the tall dark haired doctor. "I'm on it Dr. Carter" a slim African American nurse responded as she left the room. She returned seconds later handing him the chest film. "Here it is Dr. Carter" she told him. "Thank you Haleh" he said as he studied the film. "The bullet is in her lung someone page Corday or Ramono" Carter ordered.  
In trauma room 2 two doctors and several nurses worked on Chandler. "He needs to be intubated!" the blonde doctor shouted. "Get me an intubation tray" she added. "Here you go Dr. Lewis" the small blonde nurse said. "Thank you Lydia" Susan said as she intubated Chandler. All of a sudden the heart monitor sounded. "Damn it we're losing him! " Susan shouted. "Pratt get the defibulater and charge the paddles to 200" she shouted to the young African American doctor assisting her. "Someone page Corday or Ramono" Susan shouted. She placed the paddles on Chandler's chest. "Clear!" she shouted as she shocked him.  
In the waiting room Monica, Ross and Phoebe paced unable to sit still. Monica twisted the wedding and engagement rings on her finger. She knew she had to call Nora but she decided to wait until she had some news. Phoebe was terrified for her friends but she was also concerned about Joey he was suppose to be at Central Perk. Ross felt helpless he finally had everything he dreamed of Rachel was going to be his wife and they had Emma but now the only woman he's loved since he was 15 was fighting for her life and so was his bestfriend since college now his brother in law.  
"Why won't they tell us anything" Monica cried breaking the silence. "I hate not knowing" she whimpered. "I know Mon ,I know" Ross whispered walking over and embracing his sister in a hug. They clung to each other as they both broke down into sobs. Phoebe watched them and she too began to cry. She had to get her mind off of this whole horrible nightmare. She switched on the tv in the small room. She flipped through the stations. She settled on an old episode of Will and Grace. A few minutes into the program it was interrupted with a special report. Central Perk appeared on the small screen. The reporter called it the scene of a massacre where 3 people were killed and 4 more were critically injured.  
A short balding doctor walked into trauma room one. "Give me the bullet" he shouted to Carter. "Dr. Ramono we have a 31 year old woman with a GSW to the chest" he answered. Ramono examined Rachel. He called upstairs and told Shirley to get OR 2 ready and pushed Rachel's gurney from the room to the elevator.  
Susan was still shocking Chandler's heart. "Come on don't give up" she whispered. She glanced at the gold ring on his hand. "Live for your wife" she added shocking him again. This time the heart monitor beeped. "Yes we have a rhythm!" Susan said. A doctor with long curly hair up in a ponytail came in. "Susan what do we have" she asked. "32 year old male GSW to the chest" Susan replied. "We almost lost him the bullet is lodged pretty close to his aorta" she added. Elizabeth nodded. She called upstairs and told Shirley to get OR 1 ready for her. She pushed Chandler's gurney from the room to the elevator.  
Susan and Carter stripped off their bloody gowns and gloves disposing of them. They left the trauma rooms and headed for the waiting room. They saw a woman on the sofa watching the tv as silent tears ran down her face and a couple hugging each other. "Excuse me we're looking for Mrs. Bing and Mr. Geller" Susan said. Monica pulled away from Ross "I...I'm Mrs. Bing and he's Mr. Geller" she said pointing at Ross. "Mrs. Bing I'm Dr. Susan Lewis I treated your husband in the ER" Susan told her.  
"How is he, how's Chandler" Monica asked. "He had a very critical wound Mrs. Bing, the bullet is very close to his heart" she told her. "Oh my God" Monica cried. "Is...is he going to be okay" she asked. "He had to be rushed to surgery but with the location of the bullet its a very delicate operation" Susan said gently. "Are you saying there's a chance he won't make it out of the operation" Monica asked. Susan sighed softly and nodded. "I'm sorry Mrs. Bing I wish the news were better but yes there is a small chance he won't make it." She whispered. Monica crumbled to the floor in sobs. Phoebe raced to her side.  
Ross wanted to comfort his sister but he needed to know about Rachel. "Excuse me how's Rachel Green" he asked. "I'm Dr. John Carter I treated your wife in the ER" Carter told them. Ross nodded. He didn't bother to tell the doctor she wasn't his wife yet. "She had a GSW to the chest, the bullet is in her lung she's been taken to surgery as well" he told him. "Is...is she going to be okay" Ross asked "Her injury was severe but as long as there's no complications she should be fine" Carter said. "We have to get back to the ER but I'll have Abby show you up to the OR waiting room" Carter told the trio as he and Susan left.  
Phoebe helped Monica up. "I...I should call Nora, Chandler's her son she should be here in case he....he" Monica stopped as she began to sob again. Ross wrapped his arms around his sister. "Its okay Mon I...I'll take care of it" he told her. "He can't die Ross I can't lose him" she sobbed. "Shh its going to be okay Mon he'll be fine" Ross whispered. Abby walked in. "I'll show you up to the OR waiting room" she said. Ross kept his arm around Monica as they and Phoebe followed her upstairs.  
Ross made sure Monica would be okay with Phoebe and he left to find a phone to call Nora and his parents.  
Joey glanced at his watch. He was over an hour late. Phoebe was gonna kill him. He got held up at the Days set. He tried to call her cell phone but she must have had it off. He rounded the corner and saw all the squad cars and news vans parked outside Central Perk. "Oh my God Pheebs" he said as he started to run towards the coffee house. He looked inside. He saw yellow police tape around the entrance and inside. He noticed spots of blood on the floor. He was about to walk in when an officer stopped him. "You can't go in there its a crime scene" he told him. "But my...my girlfriend she was suppose to meet me here" Joey said.  
The officer sighed "Hold on" he said. "Yokas" he yelled into the eerily quiet Central Perk. A blonde officer appeared. "Jeez Bosco what's with the yelling" she asked. "This guy's looking for his girlfriend" he said pointing at Joey. "What's her name" Yokas asked. "Phoebe Buffay" Joey answered. Yokas looked at the report that had the list of the injured and deceased. "No there's no Phoebe Buffay on this list" she told him. "Well can...can you tell me who is on the list I have some really close friends that come here all the time" he asked. Yokas sighed. "I'm really not suppose to but I'll make an exception" she said. "Gunther, I've been told he owns the place, Stacey Waters, Rachel Green and Chandler Bing were all taken to Beth Israel Hospital we don't have any ID on the deceased yet." she told him.  
Joey looked at her. "Did...did you say Rachel Green and Chandler Bing" he asked. She nodded "Yes" she said. "Oh my God" he gasped. "Has anyone called Monica or Ross" he asked. "A man and woman accompanied them to the hospital but I don't know their names" Yokas replied. "Okay I...I gotta go" Joey said as he ran down the street towards the hospital.  
  
Chapter 3: The Shock Of It All...How will Joey, Nora and the Gellers take the news? Will Chandler and Rachel be okay?...Coming Soon!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children! I have no medical knowledge I winged it! LOL Yes I've combined all 3 of my favorite shows! Okay I know you're all saying ER takes place in Chicago at Cook County General Hospital not New York and Beth Israel Hospital but I really wanted to use the ER docs so I'm pretending that they were in New York just for now! I promise they'll be returned to Chicago unharmed! LOL Anyway pretty please read and review or I'll kill Chandler.....(Like I would ever harm a hair on that man's head! Don't worry I would never kill him! Heehee) Thanx!! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Shock Of It All

I was watching last night's episode of ER and got the idea for this fic. It takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and they have a newborn daughter. Rachel didn't move out her and Ross are engaged Emma is about a year old. Phoebe did break up with Mike and started dating Joey soon after they live together.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. All ThirdWatch characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. All ER characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton. Christina Bing and Stacy are mine.  
  
Title: Shattered  
  
Rated: PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Summery: A tragedy at Central Perk could changes the Friends lives.  
Chapter 3: The Shock Of It All  
  
Joey rushed into the ER. "Excuse me I'm looking for Chandler Bing and Rachel Green they were involved in some sort of accident at Central Perk" he spat out. The woman behind the desk looked up from her magazine. "Oh my God aren't you that guy from Days Of Our Lives!" she asked. Usually Joey loved meeting his fans but right now he didn't care about the show or the fans. "Yes but I'm trying to find out about my friends" he said. Randi sighed "Fine" she said. "Actors are such snobs" she mumbled "Jerry do you know anything about patients named Bing or Green" she asked the tall husky man standing beside her. "Yeah Bing was Susan's patient and Green she was Carter's they've both been taken up to the OR" he answered.  
Ross sighed as he hung up the phone. He'd known Nora since he was in college she was always this strong woman but when he told her about Chandler he heard her crying. His own parents were shaken up too. They'd heard about Central Perk on the news and they knew Ross and Monica hung out there often with their friends. They were glad to hear they were alright but devastated to hear that their son in law and their future daughter in law were fighting for their lives. Ross slowly walked back toward the waiting room.  
Monica sat on the sofa next to Phoebe she was crying and ringing her hands together nervously. She couldn't sit anymore. She stood up and began to pace. All she could think about was Chandler the man she had a crush on when she was 17, the man she later fell in love with and married. She thought of all the moments they'd shared over the years.  
Picture the song My Destiny by Jim Brickman playing as Monica flashes back on the first time she met Chandler at Thanksgiving, the day Ben was born saying he'd have a baby with her if neither of them were involved when they were forty, Chandler asking her if he were boyfriend material while they laid on the beach, Chandler and Monica waking up together in London, Chandler saying I love you While she danced with a turkey on her head, Chandler saying he couldn't sleep with Phoebe because he was in love with Monica, Chandler proposing to her after their first fight , Chandler saying if she rolled a hard 8 they'd get married, Chandler asking her to live with him, Chandler proposing to her surrounded by candlelight, Their wedding day, Them deciding to have a baby on the day Emma was born, the fight they had on Phoebe's birthday because Chandler had been smoking, Them talking about how hard it would be when they had a baby, Them sneaking off to have sex while they were baby-sitting Emma, Monica telling Chandler she was pregnant and Chandler holding Christina on the day she was born.  
Monica balled up her fists and punched the wall. "Why!" she cried. "Why my Chandler" she cried.  
Joey looked at the man "Where is that where's the OR" he asked. Susan walked up to the admit desk. "Jerry tell Weaver I'm going on break" she said. "Umm Dr. Lewis before you go could you show this gentleman up to the OR waiting room he's a friend of that Bing guy you treated earlier" Jerry asked. Susan nodded. "Come on I'll show you" she told Joey. "You treated Chandler" Joey asked as they walked to the elevator. "Yes I did" Susan answered. "Is...is he okay" he asked. "I'm sorry sir but I can only give that information to family" she said softly. "But to me we are family he's like a brother to me" Joey told her. "I understand sir but I still can't maybe you can ask his wife" Susan answered.  
They stepped out of the elevator. "Okay the waiting room is that first door right there" Susan said "Thank you" Joey said as he walked toward the door. He walked in and saw Phoebe consoling a crying Monica. "Monica" Joey whispered as he walked over to her. "Joey you're...you're okay" Monica whispered. "Joseph Francis Tribbiani where were you" Phoebe asked "I was stuck on the set I tried to call your cell" he said. He looked at Monica. "How...how's Chandler" he asked softly. "Oh Joey its bad" Monica cried. "The bullet was close to his heart " she sobbed. "Bullet" Joey asked. "Central Perk was robbed three people were killed Gunther, Stacey, Chandler and Rachel were shot" Monica whimpered. "I...I'm scared Joey I can't lose him, I can't lose Chandler" she cried.  
Joey hugged her "Shh its okay Mon you won't, Chandler's gonna be fine" he whispered. He couldn't let Monica know just how afraid he was of losing Chandler too.  
Ross walked in. He saw Joey. "Dude you're okay" he said. "Yeah I'm fine how's Rachel" Joey asked still holding Monica. "The doctor said the bullet was in her lung but as long as there's no complications she should be okay" Ross told him. "Did...did you call Nora" Monica whispered. "Yes she...she started crying I've never heard her cry before" Ross whispered. "I called mom and dad too" he added. Monica nodded.  
Someone walked into the room. "I'm looking for Mr. Geller" he said. "That's me" Ross said. "Mr. Geller I'm Dr. Ramono I operated on your wife" he told him. "Is Rachel okay" Ross asked. "She's in recovery and she'll be intubated for a while but the surgery went well she should be fine" Dr. Ramono told him. "Can I see her" Ross asked. "Yes of course" Dr. Ramono answered. Another doctor walked into the room. "Mrs. Bing" she asked looking at the two women. "I...I'm Mrs. Bing" Monica whispered. "I'm Dr. Corday " Elizabeth said introducing herself. "How is he, how's Chandler" she asked nervously "Well Mrs. Bing your husband is....  
Chapter 4: Is Love Strong Enough To Heal All Wounds....Is Chandler going to be okay...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children! I can hear the groans now! Oh no not another cliffhanger! I know everyone hates cliffhangers!! Especially if its ER or Friends and you gotta wait all summer to find out what happens next! LOL. Anyway as I was saying I use cliffhangers because I like to keep people wondering and in suspense! Here's a tiny preview for those who can't wait ...Chandler won't die. As always pretty please read and review! Thanx! 


	4. Chapter 4:Is Love Strong Enough To Heal ...

I was watching last night's episode of ER and got the idea for this fic. It takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and they have a newborn daughter. Rachel didn't move out her and Ross are engaged Emma is about a year old. Phoebe did break up with Mike and started dating Joey soon after they live together.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. All ThirdWatch characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. All ER characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton. Christina Bing and Stacy are mine.  
  
Title: Shattered  
  
Rated: PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Summery: A tragedy at Central Perk could changes the Friends lives.  
  
Chapter 4: Is Love Strong Enough To Heal All Wounds  
Elizabeth sighed softly. "Well Mrs. Bing your husband is out of surgery but he's still in very critical condition" she said gently. "Does that mean he's...he's dying" Monica cried. "I won't lie to you Mrs. Bing the next 24 hours are critical" Elizabeth told her. "Can I see him" Monica whispered. "Of course" she said. "Can I see him too" Joey asked. "Its family only" Elizabeth replied. "He is family" Monica said. "He's Chandler's brother" she added. "Okay you can both come with me I'll take you to his room" Elizabeth said as she left the waiting room with Monica and Joey behind her.  
"You can only stay a few minutes" Elizabeth tells them as she led them to Chandler's room. Monica and Joey nodded. They slowly walked in. Chandler was laying motionless with several tubes and wires attached to him helping him breath and helping his heart to pump. Monica's eyes filled with tears as she looked at him. He was so pale and still. She gently sat down on the edge of the bed and carefully took his hand in hers.  
Ross went to Rachel's room. She was laying with her dark blonde hair spread on the pillow. A tube was in her mouth helping her breathe. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. "Rach" he whispered as he took her hand. "Its Ross I love you so much" he whispered as he gently kissed her forehead. Her eyes slowly opened she looked around in a panic. She squeezed Ross's hand. "Its okay Rachel you're in the hospital but you're gonna be okay" he said as he gently stroked her hair. She wanted to talk but couldn't because of the tube in her mouth. She tried using her hands but Ross didn't understand. "I don't get it sweeite" he whispered. He saw a pad of paper and a pen on the table near her bed. "Here can you write it for me" he asked.  
Rachel nodded taking the pad and scribbling down two words. She handed it to Ross. He looked at it, she'd written Chandler and baby. He looked at her. "Were...were you with Chandler when" he stopped when he saw Rachel nod and tears filling her eyes. She reached for the pad again. She wrote something and handed it back to him. He looked at it. She wrote Chandler okay? Baby okay? He wondered why she kept asking for Emma she knew she was safe with his parents, and he wasn't sure if she was well enough to be told of Chandler's condition.  
Monica placed a small kiss on Chandler's forehead. "Honey its Monica" she whispered "Joey's here too" she added. "Hey buddy" Joey said softly. "Christina and I love you so much Chandler please don't leave us" Monica said as she began to cry. "You promised me forever Chandler Bing and I want forever" she sobbed. Joey sat down beside her and hugged her tight. "Dude you're my bestfriend, the brother I never had we're bestfriends Chandler best buds remember" he whispered as tears filled his eyes. "My goddaughter needs her daddy, Monica needs the love of her life, and me I need you too who else would be the bestman when I get married" he said as he began to cry.  
Phoebe walked in to Rachel's room. She smiled when she saw she was awake. "Hey Rach" she said. Ross looked at her. "Pheebs how'd you get in here" he asked. "They said it was family only I mean you're family to us but to them." Phoebe stopped him. "I know" she said. "I told them I'm Rachel's sister" she told him. "Joey's with Mon, I thought you could use some company too" she added. Rachel reached for the pad. She wrote something and handed it to Phoebe. Phoebe looked at it. Rachel had written Pheebs is Chandler okay. She looked at Ross. "You haven't told her anything yet" she asked.  
Ross pulled Phoebe to the side. "No I haven't told her about Chandler yet I'm afraid it might make her worse" he whispered. "They were together when it happened" he added. Phoebe glanced over at Rachel. "Ross did you ever think that not telling her could make her worse look at her she's terrified we have to tell her about Chandler he's her friend and she loves him" she whispered. Ross sighed softly. "Okay I'll tell her" he whispered. They walked back over to Rachel's bed.  
Monica and Joey were sitting by Chandler's side when some alarm started going off. Monica began to panic. "Chandler!" she cried. Dr. Corday and several nurses came running into the room. Elizabeth examined him. "Someone get a crash cart" she yelled. "Crash cart what's that what's wrong with him" Monica cried. "Mrs. Bing you'll have to wait outside" Elizabeth told her. The crash cart was brought into the room. She placed the paddles on Chandler's chest and charged them. "No!" Monica screamed "Somebody please get her out of here" Elizabeth yelled as she charged the paddles again.  
Joey grabbed Monica and tried to lead her away. "No Joey please I want to stay with Chandler" she sobbed. It was a struggle but her finally got her out into the hall. "Chandler I love you" Monica sobbed as she collapsed on the floor in the middle of the hallway taking Joey with her.  
Chapter 5: Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining......Will they be able to save Chandler....What will Rachel's reaction be when she finds out about Chandler...Coming Soon!!  
Authors Note: Hello Children! Here's chapter 4. Yes I'm torturing pour Chandler some more but don't worry like the title of Chapter 5 says every cloud has a sliver lining!! Well as always pretty please read and review! Thanx! 


	5. Chapter 5:Every Cloud Has A Silver Linin...

I was watching last night's episode of ER and got the idea for this fic. It takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and they have a newborn daughter. Rachel didn't move out her and Ross are engaged Emma is about a year old. Phoebe did break up with Mike and started dating Joey soon after they live together.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. All ThirdWatch characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. All ER characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton. Christina Bing and Stacy are mine.  
  
Title: Shattered  
  
Rated: PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Summery: A tragedy at Central Perk could changes the Friends lives.  
  
Chapter 5: Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining  
Joey made no attempt to move. He stayed on the floor in the middle of the hallway holding a sobbing Monica in his arms. Tears filled his eyes as he listened to the faint sounds of the machines and the doctor shouting in Chandler's room and Monica's muffled cries for her husband.  
Ross took a deep breath. "Rach, honey there's something I need to tell you" he said softly. She looked at him with frightened eyes. She wrote some thing on the pad. She wrote "is it about Chandler or the baby". "Sweeite it's...its Chandler" Ross said gently. "The bullet was near his heart and the doctor said it was a delicate operation, he's in recovery now but he's still critical" he said softly. Rachel's eyes filled with tears. She reached for the pad again. She scribbled something down and handed it to him. She wrote "my fault." "No Rach, honey it wasn't your fault" Ross whispered. Rachel nodded as her tears ran down her face.  
After what seemed like forever Elizabeth walked into the hallway. "Mrs. Bing" she whispered. Joey stood up and helped Monica up. "Is...is Chandler" Monica couldn't finish she began to cry again. Joey put his arm around her. "Mrs. Bing your husband has been stabilized" Elizabeth told her. "Dr. Corday why...why did his heart stop" Monica whispered. "Well after all the trauma his heart went through in the ER and then in the OR it was weakened" Elizabeth told her gently. "Does...does that mean he's dying" Joey asked. Elizabeth sighed softly. "His heart needs time to strengthen but I have to be honest if it stops again we may not be able to get him back" she said softly.  
Monica couldn't take it anymore. She felt sick. She couldn't stand there listening to a doctor tell her that the man she loves could die. She pulled away from Joey and took off down the hall. She ran through the hallway until it ended. She looked up and saw she was standing in front of the hospital chapel. Monica wanted to go in and pray but she was Jewish. She really wasn't very religious she celebrated Hanukah as well as Christmas and she and Chandler agreed that their children would be raised knowing about their Jewish and their Catholic heritage. Monica decided to go in hoping her prayers would be heard and answered.  
Ross hated to see Rachel cry. He sat down on the edge of the bed and held her the best he could being careful not to disturb any of the wires or tubes. Dr. Ramono came in "Hello Ms. Green how are you doing" he asked as he examined her. Rachel pointed to the tube in her mouth. "You want that out huh" he said. She nodded. "Okay I'll extubate you but if you start to have any problems with your breathing I'll have to intubate you again okay" he told her. She nodded. He told her to take a deep breath as he pulled the tube out. She coughed a little. "Ross" she whispered in a low scratchy voice. "Shh don't talk" Ross whispered. "It was my fault" she whispered.  
"Sweeite what happened to Chandler was not your fault " Phoebe who'd been silent said. "Yes it was Pheebs" she answered. Ross took Rachel's hand. "Rach what happened, why do you think its your fault" he asked. "I walked into Central Perk Chandler was sitting on the sofa I asked him what he was doing there he said he was meeting Monica and then they were going out to dinner" she started. "I told him I was meeting you there too that I had something to tell you" Ross nodded "Is that when the thieves game in" he asked. "No they came in after I told Chandler about the baby and the one guy had a gun, he just started shooting people" Rachel whispered as tears filled her eyes.  
Monica sat in the pews. "Please God please don't take Chandler from me, from our daughter" Monica whispered. "Chandler's always been my bestfriend and now he's the love of my life I don't want to live with out him " she cried. "I love him more than I've ever loved anyone every time I look at him and our little girl I know they were gifts from you, I treasure them every second of every day" she said softly. "God please let Chandler live" she whispered. "Amen" she said softly as she stood up leaving the chapel and heading back to her husband's room.  
Ross looked at Rachel. "Baby what baby" he asked "That's what I had to tell you" she whispered "We're or we were going to have a baby" she said setting her hand on her stomach. "The...the doctor never said anything about a baby" Ross answered nervously. "I...I'll go find the doctor, Carter I think it was" he added. "Wait I...I need to tell you the rest" Rachel whispered. "The guy with the gun demanded the money from the register but Stacey wasn't fast enough so he shot her and then Gunther I was so scared Ross" she whimpered. "I started crying and Chandler he held me, he told me we'd be okay but we weren't, the gunman came over he put the gun to my head and told me to shut up or he'd shoot me" she said as she began to cry. "Chandler got shot trying to protect me" she cried.  
Monica walked to Chandler's room. She saw Nora sitting by him holding his hand and stroking his hair. She was saying something to him but Monica couldn't make it out. She quietly walked into the room. "Nora" she whispered. Nora looked up at her. Tears were running down her face. "Monica" she whispered. "I...I called Charles he's catching the first flight from Vegas to New York" she said softly. "I'm surprised he's coming at all" she added. Monica sat down beside her mother in law. "He may not be like other fathers but he loves his son" she said gently. "How...how did this happen" Nora whispered as she looked at her son, her only child laying so still in a hospital bed.  
Ross looked at her. "Chandler tried to protect you" he asked. Rachel nodded. "Chandler yelled at the gunman he said you have the money so why don't you just get out of here and leave her alone" she whimpered. "The gunman turned the gun on him and shot him" she cried. "Then he grabbed me dragging me into the ladies room he told me I was pretty and started to kiss me but his partner came in telling him it was time to go the gunman looked at me said it would have been fun and shot me before running out" Rachel finished breaking down in sobs.  
Ross wrapped his arms around her. He held her close thinking about Chandler he risked his life to protect Rachel and the baby she was carrying. He subconsciously set his hand on Rachel's stomach. Rachel set her hand on his and they both held each other thinking about the same thing. Their unborn child and their best friend.  
  
Chapter 6: Brighter Days Ahead....What will Charles *Helena's* reaction be to Chandler's condition... What about Ross and Rachel's unborn baby did it survive? Coming soon!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones (Yup another one borrowed from Chandler!) Okay I'm not sure how good this chapter is but hey I guess not every chapter can be a winner huh! LOL. The whole Rachel pregnant thing did you see it coming? I threw in a few little clues. I don't know if she's lost the baby or if it survived. I'll just give it some thought. Anyway pretty please read and review. Thanx! 


	6. Chapter 6: Brighter Days Ahead?

I was watching last night's episode of ER and got the idea for this fic. It takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and they have a newborn daughter. Rachel didn't move out her and Ross are engaged Emma is about a year old. Phoebe did break up with Mike and started dating Joey soon after they live together.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. All ThirdWatch characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. All ER characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton. Christina Bing and Stacy are mine.  
  
Title: Shattered  
  
Rated: PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Summery: A tragedy at Central Perk could changes the Friends lives.  
Chapter 6: Brighter Days Ahead  
  
Monica looked at Chandler laying there in a hospital bed then she looked at her mother in law. "I...I don't know what happened we walked into Central Perk and Ross he...he found Chandler he was shot, so were Rachel, a waitress and the owner of the coffee shop but we don't know how it happened." she whispered.  
"Oh my God" a voice gasped. They looked up and saw Chandler's father standing there. "He...he was shot" Helena asked. Monica nodded. "Yes he was" she whispered. "Is...is he going to be okay" he asked. "The doctor told me his condition is critical his...his heart already stopped once" Nora said as she broke down in tears. Helena did something he hadn't done in 23 years he pulled Nora into a hug.  
Ross sighed softly as he pulled his hand away from Rachel's stomach. "Honey I'm gonna go look for your doctor and check on Chandler okay" She nodded "Okay but hurry back" she whispered. Ross nodded and kissed her forehead as he left. Ross walked through the halls of the hospital thinking about Rachel and the baby they may or may not be having. He also thought of Chandler if it hadn't been for him Rachel may have been dead right now  
"Excuse me are you lost" he heard a soft voice asked. He looked up and saw a young woman with long dark hair. "Umm are you a doctor" he asked "No I'm a med student on my surgical rotation my name is Erin" she said with a smile. "I'm Ross I'm trying to find a patient's room" She nodded "Okay that I can help you with what's the patient's name" she asked. "Chandler Bing" he told her. "That's Dr. Corday's patient is he a relative of yours" she asked. "Yes he's my brother in law" he said. "I'm sorry" she said with sincerity "I'll take you to his room" Ross nodded and followed her down the hall.  
Erin stopped in front of a room. "Here's Mr. Bing's room I hope he'll be okay" she said softly. "Thank you" Ross whispered. She nodded as she walked away. Ross looked into the room. He saw Monica crying and Chandler's parents in a hug. He walked in. "Mon" he whispered. Monica looked up and saw her brother standing there. "Ross" she cried standing up and hugging him. "How's Rachel" she asked. "She's okay they extubated her and she's talking." He looked over at Chandler laying so still and then back at her. "Mon, Chandler he...he was shot protecting Rach and the baby" he told her. "He...he was" she asked. He nodded "Yes she...she told me what happened and she blames herself for Chandler getting hurt"  
Monica gasped. "It wasn't her fault she didn't shoot him some maniac with a gun did" She stopped "Wait back up, what baby" she asked "That was her surprise Mon she's pregnant or at least she was" Ross whispered. "She...she lost the baby" she asked gently. "We don't know the doctor never mentioned anything about a baby" he answered.  
Nora and Helena were sitting on the edge of Chandler's bed. Helena still had his arm around Nora trying to comfort her. Chandler's eyes slowly fluttered open. He tried to look around. He saw his parents sitting on the bed together, but he didn't see Monica or anything else familiar. He couldn't speak because of the tube in his throat so he slowly reached out and touched his mother. Nora jumped a little as she turned.  
She saw Chandler's blue eyes looking at her. "Chandler sweeite" she whispered as she hugged him. He was glad to have his mom there but he wanted Monica. He slowly raised his hand. Nora took his hand. "Its okay honey" she said softly. He shook his head and pulled his hand away from her and pointed to his wedding ring. Nora looked at him a bit confused but then she caught on. "Monica" she said. Chandler nodded. She kissed his cheek. "I'll get her darling."  
Nora walked over to where Monica and Ross stood. "Monica its Chandler" she said. Monica panicked "Oh no now what" she said racing over to the bed. She smiled when she saw his blues eyes looking up at her. "Oh Chandler" she cried hugging him very gently. "I was so scared" she whispered.  
Rachel was sitting up a little now. She was talking to Phoebe when someone came in. The man smiled at her "I'm Dr. Carter I was the one who treated you when you came into the ER" Rachel nodded. "Hi" she whispered. "I came to see how you were doing" he said. "I'm a little better" she said. He sat down on a chair beside her bed. "Mrs. Geller" he said. She wondered if she should correct him she wasn't Mrs. Geller yet. She decided not too. "Yes" she whispered. "Were you aware that you were pregnant" Tears filled her eyes as she slowly nodded. Carter saw the tears in her eyes. "Mrs. Geller its okay the baby is alright" he told her. She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you" she whispered.  
Nobody saw the dark figure outside Rachel's door. He stood there watching her sitting in bed hugging the doctor and her friend sitting on the bed hugging her too. When the doctor got up and started for the door he quietly snuck away.  
Monica now sat alone with Chandler. Ross headed back to Rachel's room and Chandler's parents went down to the cafeteria. She kissed his forehead. "I love you Chandler, so much" she whispered as she hugged him gently. Neither one of them saw the dark figure that was now standing there watch them.  
Chapter 7: Don't Look Now...Chandler and Rachel's condition is improving but will it stay that way, and who's lurking outside their rooms....Coming Soon!!  
Authors Note: Hello little ones! "We were on a break!" ...Ross. I saw that eppy the other night hee hee. Here's the next chapter. As you can see I'm throwing in a twist. Look for the next chapter soon. Anyway pretty please read and review! Thanx!! 


End file.
